life_at_a_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Dime on Skylight
First Episode of Life at a Mansion. Plot Igor has Finished the Mansion, Sanae, James, John, Elijah, And Flaky arrive. Transcript (06:00) Igor: "I'm finally done with this Hotel!" Realizes his Mistake. Igor: "Wait a secound, I MEAN MANSION!" (James pulls up in a car.) James: Hey-o! Igor: "Hey James!" Arrives, Igor is Suprised. Sanae: "Nice Mansion!" Igor: "Thanks." Blushes Arrives. Elijah: Say, that's what I expect. Well then! the mansion Igor: "Alright." Enters the Mansion as well, So does Sanae. Sanae: "We got Everything we wanted?" Igor: "Yeah." Sanae: "Where i will sleep?" Igor: "On the same Room as Me, Because you know, We're a couple!" Sanae: "Oh yeah..." Igor: "Also, I spent Overnight building this mansion...So got to sleep!" walks all the way to his and Sanae's Room, lays in the bed and sleeps. (06:10) Arrives at Mansion. John: "Where is Igor?" Sanae: "He's Sleeping." PB&J, and Preston show up Sophie: "Hello everyone!" Jelly: "The fun won't be complete without us!" Baby Butter: "Fun!" Peanut: "Which room shall we take?" Preston: "Let me guess, room 98?" Sophie: "This isn't a hotel!" Wakes up. walks downstairs. Igor: "Uh, Now confusing my mansion for a hotel is a Running gag?" Sanae: "Igor! you woke up!" Igor: "Yeah." Sanae: "About the Running Gag, It's possible that it's a running gag now." Peanut: "Preston, are you seriously joking? I think you are." Preston: "Trust me, I'm just joking." Jelly: "Alright, as long as you don't make that running gag go too far." Preston: "RACE YA!" (Runs into the mansion) Sophie: "Wait up, Preston! You are leaving us behind." (She and PB&J catch up) Igor: "Are you Guys Hungry?" Igor: to the Kitchen "I'll make Pancakes!" ???: "Did you say Pancakes?" Scout Appears. Igor: "Look, It's my good old' Pal! BLU Scout!" Thinks. Igor: "Ummm..." BLU Scout: "I love Pancakes! They're my favorite food!" Igor: "I know!" Preston: "What kind of pancakes? I hope the Popple of the namesake food arrived..." Pancake Popple: (makes a cameo) "Just checkin' this p-p-perfect mansion." (Goes into ball form in leaves) Jelly: "Baby Butter still has a plush of Pancake back in Lake Hoohaw when fighting against the Retro Crew." Preston: "The Retro-who?" Igor: "Preston, the Pancakes are Honey-Flavored. Because you're a bear." Sanae: "Thanks, Captain Obvious." Sophie: "You know, the Retro Crew!" Preston: "Oh boy!" Peanut: "Do my sisters and I get PB&J-flavored pancakes, Mr. Igor?" Igor: "My Author wasn't expecting this, so yes. while i get chocolate pancakes for myself and sanae." Igor: Sighes "I'm Done with the Honey Pancakes for Preston!" Sanae: "Life at a Mansion Wikia" on her Phone. She sees the page [[Yandere-Chan].] Igor: "Uh?" Sanae: "Who's Yandere-Chan?" Igor: "A Character to Appear on the First Special." Sanae: "But she is your new girlfriend?" Igor: "What? No!" (My Waifu is STILL Sanae) Sanae: "Good to Hear." (06:20) Igor: "I'm Done with the PB&J-Flavored Pancakes!" Sanae: "Okay..." puts the Honey-Flavored Pancakes and The PB&J-Flavored Pancakes on the Table. Igor: Yawns (06:24) Igor: "I'm done with my Chocolate Pancakes!" Sanae: "i thought they were mine too." Igor: "They're yours too." Sophie: "Dig in!" Preston: "Who do ya think I am, a mole?" (Gobbles his pancakes) Jelly: "Very funny." (Eats her pancake) Peanut: "A Popples-quality joke, how original." Sophie: "I hope Pancake Popple didn't hear that." Pancake Popple: (makes a second cameo) "I did hear that!" (Goes into ball form and bounces away) Baby Butter: "Huh?" Preston: "Check this out!" (Burps the refrain of the Sylvanian Families (1987) theme song) Sophie: "Uh, that's not manners." Igor and Sanae: Giggling Igor: "Wow!" his Pancake Sophie: "Whaddya mean wow, and why are you giggling?" Igor: "I don't know." Sanae: "Me Neither." James: I've been kinda quiet, haven't I? Igor: "Yes..." Sanae: eating her Pancake Igor: "Oh Well..." James: Sorry. I'm enjoying my pancake too much to speak. Igor: "Okay then." eating the Pancakes... (06:32) Igor: "That was good!" James: Mmm! Yeah, it was! Igor: "So, What we do now?" James: Do you have a hot tub? Let's relax in a hot tub! Igor: "Okay?" Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Incomplete Episodes